


Forgive Me

by Auroranym



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Garak Gets Jumped, M/M, Odo Rescues Him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auroranym/pseuds/Auroranym
Summary: A crime is committed and Elim Garak refuses to press charges.





	Forgive Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is but I already have an idea for a sequel.

The halls were quiet for the most part as Garak made his way back to his quarters. Garak had stayed in his shop late into the night finishing commissions; usually, he wouldn't stay so long for something that could be finished in the morning but he had a deadline to meet and he was loath to put it off any longer.

It was maybe five minutes into his commute when he became aware of someone following him. The sound of footsteps other than his put him on edge - even more so when he heard two more pairs join the first; whoever these people were they were clearly not trained in the art of stealth.

They were alone in the turbolift's corridor when they announced themselves.

"Garak," the leader spoke first. Garak recognized him as Rante Isira, an outspoken man who has been very vocal about his dislike of Garak's presence on the station.

"Gentlemen, what can I do for you? I'm afraid I just closed up shop for the day." Garak, of course, knew what was about to happen. He wouldn't fight back - what good would it do? They would just twist the events around to paint him as the attacker if they were injured. No, it was best just to take what was coming.

"Grab him."

It was all the other two men needed to spring into action. From then on, it was a bit of a blur.

* * *

"My dear, I assure you that it isn't as bad as it seems," Garak says with a hint of exasperation. Despite his words, the sounds he made when Doctor Bashir pressed on his ribs was far from reassuring.

"Be that as it may, I'm going to need your statement when you press charges," Odo huffs.

Garak raises a browridge at Odo's statement. "My dear Constable, I'm not going to press charges."

It took a moment for Odo to process this. "Why? Elim, you were barely conscious when I found you. I had to get an emergency transport here."

"I'm already disliked here, I don't need people crying 'persecution!' as well," Garak said as if it were obvious. Of course, Odo knew that his boyfriend had a hard time on a station full of Bajorans, but he hardly thought that this was the necessary response.

"At least tell me who did this, Elim. I won't do anything, but I would feel more comfortable if I knew who it was."

Garak gave a sigh before nodding in resignation. "It was Rante Isira."

"Rante," Odo almost hissed the name. "I should have known. He's usually the one to blame when it comes to anti-Cardassian sentiments."

"Yes, I can't say it was much of a surprise that it was him. There were two other men with him, but I didn't recognize them."

"I can't say I'm surprised. The station's been getting a lot more trade these past few weeks. They could be people from one of those ships," Odo huffs. "You're sure you don't want to press charges?"

Garak shakes his head before taking Odo's hand and pulling him close. "Yes, my dear, I'm sure. Believe me, it's best to just let it go. You'll recall that this isn't the first time something like this has happened."

"Yes, but-" Odo didn't have a chance to finish his sentence before Garak pulled him into a kiss. It was slow and gentle, but it conveyed a very clear message that told him to let it go.

Odo wasn't going to get his way this time, that much was clear. That was okay though since there were plenty of ways for Odo to change his beloved's mind. He looked forward to trying them out.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all please comment if you like this. Your praise fuels me.


End file.
